


DOWNTOWN, TEXAS

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Original Work, Original/Celebrity, Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Adult Language, Bi-racial Child, Children, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex (Chapters 3-5), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, gun-play, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Audrey Zapata and Rob Reade are a divorced couple living in Austin, Texas-he’s a Special Investigator with The City’s District Attorney’s Office; She heads the State of Texas Division Investigating Public Corruption. Divorced for not quite a year (for reasons to be revealed in later chapters), they maintain a VERY CLOSE relationship despite their marital (or is it NON-marital?) status…





	1. LET'S DO IT AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

> Imagine that after BLINDSPOT ends in Season 5;  
Audrey Esparza and Rob Brown create and star in a  
NEW TV DRAMA based in AUSTIN, TEXAS?
> 
> (I might just lose my mind if this were to happen!)
> 
> I switched the names around-GET IT? 😉
> 
> Based on an original premise I created-but based on BLINDSPOT TV
> 
> Expect explicit content in Future Chapters (2 and 9 for sure-probably add'l  
Chapters as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPANISH TRANSLATIONS*
> 
> Linda: Hey Gorgeous
> 
> Tan Bella como siempre: As Beautiful as ever
> 
> Muy amable, Caballero…usted sigue siendo igual de Guapo:  
Very Kind of you, Sir...you are just as handsome as ever
> 
> Me viste annotando?: Did you see me score?
> 
> Pues: por supuesto: Of course
> 
> Oyes: Hey/Listen

After parking her LEXUS SUV in the only parking section with available spaces, Audrey Zapata -Reade locates the playing field her ex-husband, Rob Reade, is playing "touch football on today. His section is competing against a team of defense lawyers from a private law firm…she arrives on the sideline just as a play begins…

Rob races left, then just as quickly right: Audrey recognizes Stu Greonig and Mike Lozano (both from Frauds), blocking for quarterback Darius Leonard (CID), who escapes long enough from two on-rushing members of the private law firm Long and Myrerson to launch a beautiful, long spiral into the arms of RR, who snatches it cleanly and sprints into the end-zone for a touchdown.

As he’s collecting closed-fist congratulations from his teammates he finally notices her standing on the far sideline. He grabs a towel and a bottle of water, says “Five minute tine-out, Fellas”…before he trots over to meet Audrey, one of the law clerks remarks, ‘God-DAMN, Champeen…who the hell is THAT? She brought ALL’A her ass with her to-day!”

‘Dial it back, knuckle-heads…she’s my ex-wife. And believe this-she don’t want YOU.”

“ ‘EX’, you say? Huhhhhh…”

“Like I said”, The District Attorney Special Investigator retorts, then resumes his journey to where Audrey stands, shielding her eyes from the blazing Austin, Texas sun.

“Linda”, he grins. “tan Bella como siempre.”

“Muy amable, Caballero…usted sigue siendo igual de Guapo..Um!”

“Me viste annotando?

“Pues, por supuesto…oyes…let me cook you dinner tonight.”

“Sure. What’s the occasion? 

“You’ll see…8’oclock?”

“A’ight…your spot?”

“Jes. She steps closer, places a light kiss on his lips, then uses her thumb to wipe off the lipstick she’s left. 

She walks to the parking lot, and as Rob returns to where the other men are gathered, Darius and Stu sing a stanza of the THONG SONG: “She’s got…DUMPS LIKE A TRUCK…TRUCK…TRUCK...”

“Hey Motherfucks!”, Rob says good-naturedly. “I told you Bastards that’s my EX-WIFE…have some god-damn respect!”


	2. JON PERZLEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Zapata and Robert Reade have an agreement: since their divorce, they are physically intimate ONLY WITH ONE ANOTHER. Platonic dates are permitted, though not necessarily encouraged. A person somewhat instrumental in the reason for their divorce has re-appeared: one JON PERZLEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WESTLAKE ISD (An Independent School District near Austin, Texas)  
Very wealthy area : the HS team has a PRACTICE FIELD and a  
GAME FIELD, with play by play announcers

After dinner…

After stacking the dinner dishes into the dishwasher, Audrey returns to the table and takes Rob by the hand. Without a word, she pulls him to his feet and leads him into her bedroom. Seated on her large bed, she slowly and methodically relieves him of shirt, slacks, socks, and shoes. When he’s down to his boxer briefs, she reaches into them, withdrawing his already firming black cock. 

“Well, hello again!”, she remarks, kissing the tip of his manhood before wetting the plum-like tip with her tongue, so that she can fit the first quarter of it into her mouth. The rest of the very large shaft slipped smoothly but irresistibly between her teeth, forcing her red lips widely apart…she closes her eyes, relishing the first taste of him she’s had in nearly TWO LONG WEEKS… the SMELL OF HIM: earthy, and masculine, combined with the unmistakable along aroma of a man's erect penis.

Opening her eyes to stare up at him (the way that she knows drives Rob-and MOST MEN-crazy), she tilts her head to get a better angle, sucks in a deep breath, and began to lick and suck him for all she is worth, running my tongue up, down and around his shaft, dipping her head and palming his big balls, until he grunts, “OK…OK!”

Rob busies himself with her blouse, she works the zip on her skirt down; the plum-colored garment shielding the darker colored bra cradling her firm, C cup bosoms is tossed to one side, and the luscious Latina scoots backward atop the bedclothes, assisting Rob with sliding her tight black skirt down and off.  
\- She’s what they frequently joke as ‘dressed for sex’: a lacy garter belt of the same shade and material as her brassiere, attached to dark smoky stockings (her delicate feet remain l tucked into black, glossy high heels).

Rob reaches for the skimpy lace undies hiding her shaven mound (this the same color as the rest of her lingerie and skims it down and off. Her shapely knees rise and part, so that he can comfortably lower his face to browse among the gift of her womanly essence…she twitches, responding to the nipping of his teeth and the nibbling of his lips at the flesh just before where her pussy lips met. Audrey is aware of him breathing in her sweet aroma, his tongue delving in, in search of her womanly nectar…. She moans endearments in Spanish, her hips grinding in small, loping circles, so that Reade’s tongue-tip penetrates DEEPLY… more twitching once his lips find her hardened clit, and envelop it…

She wants him INSIDE her, and her lover is uniquely tuned in to her desires after their years together… 

He slides in into her in stages, allowing her time to adjust to his length and thickness, even after so many years together… Rob’s mighty pole cock enters her body slowly, smoothly and inexorably…Audrey’s WHOLE BEING opens up for him; yielding completely, allowing his body free, unimpeded access to every last inch of hers… once he’s fully seated, it’s not long before are moving together as one…  
She croaks lustfully, her red-nailed fingers rake wildly at his strong shoulders, arms and chest, then reaches down to grab at his hips, those that are now thrusting quickly back and forth, in a blur, as if she’s attempting to pull him even deeper inside her…

The once clear, droplet-like consistency of Audrey’s female fluids are now thicker and more viscous, courtesy of Reade’s relentless intrusions into her hot, squelching interior. As he plunges in, she rises to meet him on the withdrawal (She’s MISSED THIS-after twelve days of surveillance duty, case construction, and court prep, the two haven’t been together-and the alluring Latina NEEDS THIS!)…  
“Hit it, Daddy”; mark it as yours!, she pants breathlessly, clawing at his broad back. “See,-I’m marking you (she nips at the corner of his lower lip, and the nape of his neck)-para que las pinche Viejas saben que ERES MIO…SOLO MIO!”

Reade senses that he’s about to explode…he forces himself to slow his pace, and withdraw…they are both perspiring, their chests heaving as they gasp for breath.

Audrey Zapata un-locks her ankles from the small of Reade’s back, and turns over, moving into a position they that is a favorite for both: ‘doggy-style’…

She settles onto her knees, peering back at him over one smooth, light-cocoa colored shoulder. “Quito los zapatos?” (Shall I take off my shoes?)

“Que crees? (what do you think?)…her answering giggle devolves into a soft grunt of pleasure when Rob’s long, ebony staff achieves smooth, much-welcomed entry into her wet slot. Not making love, now-they FUCK-he in a deep, staccato, rhythmic fashion, alternating two short thrusts for every deep one…Audrey slides back to meet his forward thrusts, entirely receptive to this coupling that is so, so FAMILIAR…she manages to keep her own blooming orgasm at bay until she feels his first jetting spurt…after that, she’s happy to let the explosion come…cumming in tandem: the room spinning crazily around them as the seismic shifting abates.

(Back in the kitchen, having a snack)

“Well worth the wait,” Audrey jokes, feeding Rob an orange wedge, from a bowl of freshly sliced fruit salad. Rob, a little tiredly, agrees.  
“Beto…my office is looking into a possible collusion case, related to the sports complex in Westlake ISD. Ummm…Jon Perzley is coming in to interview on Monday.”

“Jon Perzley…huhhh.”

“It’s a deposition, Reade…nothing more. Two hours at the most,_ in and out_ …poor choice of words, huh?" Reade isn’t amused, if the expression on his face is any indication. Look at me…Trust me.”

“A deposition that no one that no one else in the department can run…”

“He…insisted on ME for the “depo”…otherwise he’ll force the State to subpoena him, and my Chief wants this shit expedited.”

“ I’ll BET he did.” Rob simply stares at her, his facial expression now unreadable. Zapata reaches over to clasp his hands in hers, resisting when he tries to pull away.

“ROBERT. First, I was ASSIGNED this case. Second, WE have an agreement, you and I. I have not violated that agreement, and I never will. Te lo juro-Te lo PROMETO.”

“I’ve heard that before…is this why we’re here? Why we screwed before you bring up Perzley?” 

“You know me better than that. Yes, the timing may seem suspicious, but you have nothing to worry about. NOTHING. We made love-and _screwed_ as you put it-because for the first time in almost two weeks we made our schedules work-THAT’S ALL…Do you believe me?”

He WANTS TO…based on what he actually KNOWS, there’s no proven reasons why he shouldn’t…”OK…”

“Beto…Te Amo…segues siendo el amor de mi vida…Si?”

“Si.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION: 
> 
> BET: A nickname for ROBERTO/PEDRO
> 
> Te lo juro-Te lo PROMETO:  
I swear to you-I PROMISE YOU
> 
> Para que las pinche Viejas saben que ERES MIO…SOLO MIO!:  
So that all of the other Bitches see that you're MINE-and ONLY MINE!
> 
> Beto…Te Amo…segues siendo el amor de mi vida:  
I LOVE you...you continue to be the love of my life


	3. JON PERZLEY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory: just before their divorce finalized, Audrey  
met a man (JON) at a bar in the 6th Street Entertainment District.  
They didn't spend the night together, though they did share a  
few kisses (and some petting) before The Latina came to her  
senses, (and before going with him to his hotel with him became  
a reality)...
> 
> After that, whenever he's in Austin, they'd gone to dinner, and  
once a San Antonio Spurs game, however by that time, the  
agreement they'd decided on (she and Reade) was FIRMLY  
in place, and no further physical contact since that first meeting  
ensued.

“Ya know, Booty, you are a free Woman; we’re DIVORCED; at any time you have no impediment  
to ending our ‘relationship’ and entertaining the attentions of whomever else that you want. I don’t believe  
that this PERZLEY is doing all of this: the calls, the other shit-out of boredom, and his record’s clean,  
no arrests or complaints filed as a ‘stalker’-and so you explain to me what the fuck is his agenda?

Audrey tries to remain calm in the face of this broad-side of angry words. “I’ve told you and TOLD  
you…there is nothing: NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE ‘ZERO’ (Nothing, absolutely zero), that you should  
be concerned or worried about, and for sure no reason to be jealous. I haven’t done anything, and will  
not do anything, to jeopardize what we have. We’re in a good place now, and I WANT TO BE HERE,  
as I know that you do, also. I could have had dinner or whatever with the Guy, per our ‘agreement’,  
except he’s a principal in a continuing investigation. Not what OPR would call ethical, and separate  
and apart from that-I DON’T WANT TO.”

In just a few steps, she lose enough to embrace him-he resists her effort (at first), then allows her  
to bring him close, so that their bodies are pressed tightly together.

Only partially placated, Rob grumps, “Back him off, or I’ll make a personal, in-person appeal,  
which NONE OF US is gonna like.”

‘I’m handling it, Rob…PROMISE. I’m begging off of any further connection to this current case,  
I’ll ask for re-assignment. DO NOT DO ANYTHING to be arrested for, papa. I’m on it…’K?”

“A’ight.

In the morning, while Rob is showering, Audrey writes a note, which she places in a FEDEX  
envelope, along with a music CD that she's burned, and addresses the package to the Four Seasons  
Hotel, where Perzley has a corporate suite.

Hi, Jon

I’ve tried to make it clear to you I’m with someone now who I love and care for, and still almost  
every day I receive flowers at my home and office, box seats for sports events, invitations and  
(plane tickets) to go away with you for the weekend…I returned all of these gifts, tried as politely  
as I can to refuse the invitations, and still you’re not understanding, or perhaps you don’t want  
to understand…yesterday as I was leaving the office there was a limo waiting for me…maybe  
I’m crazy for not diving in head-first with a man most women would wrestle a rabid Grizzly for  
the chance to be with-I suppose I need therapy, in that case. I'm really flattered by your desire to  
to win my affection, and under different circumstances, who knows what might be. However, we are  
WHERE WE ARE...Jon, please listen to the CD I’ve enclosed-perhaps you’ll finally grasp that you  
should focus your romantic intentions ELSEWHERE…Please, ALL of the above is causing strife in  
my relationship. I’m being blamed for encouraging your pursuit, and if I’ve done that, I didn’t mean  
to. Let me continue to remember you fondly, instead of the opposite. I wish you all the best.

Tasha

"You're Not The Man" (Sade Adu)

you're not the man who gave me everything  
i've ever wanted  
you're not the man  
who stepped inside my life  
and haunted every, every day  
you're not the man  
who said he'd never leave  
couldn't breathe  
and could not sleep without me  
that was someone who you left behind  
a long time ago  
you're not the man  
who would bleed for me  
never shed a tear  
you're not the one  
said he'd always be near

you're not the man  
who threw me a lifeline  
and you're not the man  
I am so proud to call mine  
and you're not the one  
who said he'd never leave  
the one who made me believe in me  
that was someone who could do no wrong  
but you lost him  
you're not the man  
who would bleed for me  
but never shed a tear  
you're not the one  
who said he'd always, always, always be here  
said he'd always, always be near  
but don't get me wrong  
although it seems sad  
it's not all bad  
you see  
i'm not the little girl I used to be  
you're not the man  
not the one  
who said he'd always, always, always be near  
he was everything you see  
he made me believe in me  
said he'd always, always, always be here


	4. HOW CAN WE HELP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Kurt visit our heroes in Austin, arriving  
just in time for dinner. They notice an obvious vibe  
of tension surrounding the two...
> 
> Romy-Roman Weller age 11 months

"OK, Guys...what's going on?" This question is asked by Jane and Kurt at  
nearly the same moment.

Audrey says, "What?" Rob says nothing, just pokes at the food on his plate.

Kurt: "Audrey, I know you along, time, Hon-I know when things aren't right-  
Jane and I just want to help."

Reade finally says, " Blast from the past. We're dealing with it."

With his free hand, he takes one of Audrey's, and she beams back at him,  
one of the few smiles she's directed at him since Jane and Kurt's arrival.

"I want to hear about Colorado-not many Brothers there, huh?" Reade's joke  
goes over well with the group.

"Be nice, cautions Jane. There's plenty of athletes at both the U and State, plus  
the Rockies and the Broncos."

Audrey, of course, simply HAS to join in: "SEE, Mi'jo? STEREOTYPE MUCH?!"

Reade's rejoiner is right on que: "Ok, Señorita Ship-Jumper: no dick for you tonight."

Clowning for her audience, Audrey cries, "OH GOD, NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT  
THAT!", which sends the group of four friends into hysterics.

Rob: "Seriously, you and the children are adapting well to Colorado?"

"We love it...Bethany has all kinds of room to romp in, and Romy is right behind  
her, though he can't walk very well yet," replies Jane.

Kurt says, "You guys HAVE to come out...it's truly spectacular. And don't wait too long  
for Kids, either, Man...Beth and Romy want some playmates."

As Audrey rises from the table to bring more beer, Jane notices a "secret little smile" on  
her lovely face, and follows her into the kitchen.

She leans close and asks, " Does he know?"

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"So we're playing games now? It's ME, Audrey."

"Not yet-I'm waiting for the right time-and YOU DON'T SAY SHIT, Jane-  
real talk."

Jane says, "Not my business."

Dimpling prettily, Audrey smiles fondly at her friend. She responds, "It IS and it  
isn't-right Blue Eyes?"

"Affirmative, Booty."


	5. EXPANSION?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Kurt spend the night at Audrey and Rob's  
in Austin, TX. They discuss the possibility of adding  
to their family
> 
> sort of a shorter drabble

Once they're in bed, Kurt can't stop complimenting the guest room mattress.  
"This is ONE FINE mattress and box spring-SHIT! Check with Audrey in the  
morning, see where she bought if from, yes?"

"Of course...remind me though...hey, Kurt? What are your thoughts on me  
getting pregnant again?

"ANOTHER baby? Bethany isn't even there most times, and we can barely  
handle Romy when she isn't there!"

I love Bethany, you know that I love her, but she's YOURS and ALLIE'S...not MINE...  
I want a little girl, who I can dress up and mold into a mini Jane. You won't understand,  
but I feel very strongly about this, Stapleton."

"Hoohohoho...wait a minute! I didn't say no...I can certainly entertain the idea of another  
child. I'd like a little girl, too."

"If I concieve soon, Romy will be almost two by the time I deliver her."

"No reason not to, I suppose. We can afford it, I'd rather have Romy and the second child  
close together...we're doing it, then."

"Dankie, my liefie (Thank you, my love)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFRIKAANS TRANSLATION
> 
> Dankie, my liefie (Thank you, my love)


	6. ARE WE OKAY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Audrey exits the shower first, and waits for Rob to complete his washing.

When he comes into the bedroom, Audrey says, "Baby."  
When he doesn't respond, she says, louder: "ROBERT!"

Rob: Huh!? WHAT?...I had water in my ears.

Audrey: Are we okay?

Rob: As far as I know...why do ask me that?

Audrey: We usually do it four times a week, and-last night...  
nothing.

Rob: You're over-reacting, Nena. We over-did it on the beers, that's all.

Audrey: Really? Are you sure?

Rob: 100%

Audrey: I thought...because this PERZLEY case...

Rob: Nah. You said that you're on it, so be it.

Audrey: 'K...don't be angry with me. 

Rob: We're good.

From the living room: " HEY!! Are we gonna get BREAKFAST??!"

Laughing, Audrey and Rob exit the bedroom to attend to their visitors.


	7. I WANT A BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon, Austin Texas  
after a trip to Fiesta Texas, both   
couples are worn-out, and take a nap  
after returning to Audrey's and Rob's...

As they lie in bed, after their afternoon nap, Audrey announces:

'I want a baby."

Rob doesn't hem or haw, stammer or mince words. "Okay."

'And a puppy dog."

"A baby and a puppy dog...in that order?"

"A puppy dog first, and then you put a baby inside of me."

"I can do that."

"Damn RIGHT you can." Snuggling that much closer she says to Rob:  
"Look at me." When he does, says, as sincerely as she can: "I LOVE  
YOU. I've loved you for a long time, since before you loved me. You  
are my BEST FRIEND, my TRUSTED PARTNER, and the FATHER of  
my mmmmchxxxrxxn..."

Rob is suddenly alarmed. "Wa-wa-WAIT! What's that last part you mumbled!?"

"What!? I said CHILD!"

"Ok, Bullshirt Artist #3...I know fucking well you said Chil-DREN!!"

'I'm making a doctor's appointment for you to get you EARS checked, Mister."


	8. CLEAR THE DECKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case-reassigned...

"Ms Zapata-Brown...there's a gentleman to see you-it's unscheduled. You have ten minutes  
still available."

"Who is it, Marcie?" "Mr. Perzley, Ma'am...he's insisting." "He has TWO MINUTES...make  
CERTAIN that he understands that." "Of course."

Thirty seconds later, a brief two-tap knock, and Perzley breezes in. He's as confident and nattily-  
dressed as ever. "Natasha, he hails, his voice deep, hearty. "What'd I do? I'm told that the case is  
under a different investigator now."

"Correct. You''ll see Investigator Lorn Knotts from here on out. I have her contact information here  
in this file."

"Can you tell me why the case is re-assigned.?" "Conflict of interest." "What conflict, exactly?"

"I have a lot to do this morning. Please continue feigning ignorance as to why a conflict might exist,  
if you wish. The case is re-assigned, to Lorn Knotts. Contact Ms Knotts in the future, please: ALL CONTACT."

"Ahhhh. Alright. Just to be clear, even if I were to say, call or text to invite you for a drink?"

'I'm in enough trouble at home.Your two minutes is up."

"_Trouble at home_ ...as long as your're happy...sorry about the hard-headedness-the flowers and shit."

"VERY-and it's ok", Tasha says with emphasis, handing over the file.

"Well...alrighty, then", Jon says. "Thanks for this. See you around."

After he's gone, Tasha relaxes back into her chair, smiling. Reade will be happy about this...


End file.
